What are the chances
by Fangirl9613
Summary: Both Finn and Rachel have now graduated college. Finn's just moved to New York for his new job but hasn't told Rachel yet. One night they both just happen to enter the same bar. Is this chance meeting a sign that they are meant to be together again, and is the spark between them still there?
1. Chapter 1

**AN - Hi this is my first ever fanfic, it started out as a one-shot but by the time I had finished this section I decided I would make it a little longer. Any reviews are appreciated. Dedicated to one of my amazing idols Cory Monteith.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

Finn's POV

I sat down on the couch and relaxed turning on the TV to some random sports game, too tired to change the channel. I had spent all day at my new job as a teacher at the local school, teaching Kindergarten. I was two weeks in and everything was going well, apart from the fact that I came home completely tired out, as it turns out looking after around 20 little kids all day not as easy as it originally sounded. Although it came with a bright side, since they were so young they didn't do any exams or homework, so when I finally got home I didn't need to mark anything, I just had to figure out what to do with the kids the next day. With this already done I was taking some time to myself, contemplating ordering take out, when Puck strolled out of his room looking ready to leave to do god knows what. He took one look at me and said,

"Dude watching TV again, come on you live in New York city and you spend you nights watching telly, live a little bro. Why don't you go out tonight"

Puck had moved with me to New York for some reason, he hadn't really explained apart from LA hadn't worked out so he was going to try New York, and he wanted his best friend by his side (or as his wingman as he had put it whilst trying to persuade me to let him move in with me). I had finished college a couple of months ago, with a teaching degree specialising in music. I started to look for a job and found there weren't very many, especially ones in the arts. Until I found a job going in New York, it was to teach Kindergarten, even though I wanted to teach in high school so I could run my own show choir, but it was a job so I applied. After all the interviews they offered me a job and helped me get my apartment, luckily it was two bedrooms so Puck could move in with me, because even if I didn't want to admit it I kinda wanted one of my best friends with me in the big city. Even though my brother lived here, he lived with Rachel, and although we were on good terms again, seeing her all the time if I wasn't with her would be torture. So I hadn't necessarily told Kurt yet, and had warned my Mum not to tell him until I wanted him to know. He would kill me when he found out, but it was the less painful option. Part of me thinks that, although I would have never admitted it even to myself, I moved here so I could have another chance with Rachel, if we both lived in the same city and had figured out what we wanted to do with our life's, there might not be as many problems, and we would finally get a happily ever after. But I was yet to get in contact with her, as I was still getting used to my new job, living in a new city, and having Puck as a room mate, which meant there was another random chick here every other night.

"Sorry but I'll pass, I don't want to be awkwardly standing there while you hit on some girl, in an overcrowded, loud bar, when all I want to do is sleep" I replied.

"All you ever want to do is sleep" He muttered sarcastically.

"You try looking after 20 little kids all day, five days a week and tell me you don't want to sleep"

"Fine whatever, don't wait up then I suppose" He said with a hint of sadness trying to guilt me into going with him.

"I'm not going with you" I replied adding a sense of finality to my voice, I had figured that sometimes talking to Puck is like talking to the kids in my class.

"I never asked you to come with me, I just said you need to get yourself out of this apartment"

"Why wouldn't you want me to go with you?" I was genuinely curious, particularly when I noticed that he looked a little too dressed up for the clubs and bars of New York.

"Because I have a date" He replied quietly.

"You have a what!?" These were the five words I would have least expected to come out of Puck's mouth.

"A date, I know that doesn't sound like me but, I can't explain it okay this girl she's different". He had a shyness to his tone, and I could swear I could see a small blush on his cheeks.

"She must be if she got you to go on a date"

"Okay I need to go now as I don't really want to talk about this, and I'm going to be late. Just consider getting yourself out of here dude, go meet some people, and you know maybe some girls. I know your no Puckassarus but you could get some practice"

"I don't need any practice" I said defensively.

"Yeah man you do, all that time we were at college you never had a single girl, when was the last time you, you know?", when I didn't reply after a couple of seconds he carried on, "Oh my god it was Rachel wasn't it? Dude you definitely need the practice"

"What if I don't want the practice" I muttered not thinking he would hear. He heard me anyway though.

"You're still pining after Rachel aren't you". Although Puck wasn't the smartest person in the world, sometimes he could genuinely be a genius.

"I don't want to be with anyone else"

"Then why haven't you got in contact with her?"

"It's complicated". But if I was honest with myself I was scared that she might be with someone else, someone better than me, someone more deserving of her love. She never mentioned anyone else, but I didn't think she ever would, its not exactly something you talk about with you ex fiancé. I was scared she didn't want to be with me anymore, that she had lost faith in us. I had told her a couple of years ago that we were endgame, I still believed that, but did she?

"I really have to go, but we are so gonna have to talk about this though bro, you need help"

"Wow this girl must be different if she got you to go on a date, and now you want to have talks" I hoped teasing him about his date would get him out of the door faster, so we didn't have to talk about the problems of my love life, or the person who was missing from it.

"Funny Hudson, really funny, if that's what you're teaching your class I feel sorry for them, see you later". He called as the front door shut.

After he left the apartment seemed really silent, and empty. With nothing good on TV, and not being completely ready to fall asleep yet, I finally decided to take Puck's advice and go and see what New York's night-life was like. After having a shower and getting changed, I left the apartment before I could change my mind. I walked down the streets of New York taking everything in, it was definitely different when compared to Lima, Ohio. I walked past some bars, that didn't look very appealing, and I had already decided against any clubs, as I didn't like them when I was with other people, let alone on my own. One of the many down sides to being unable to dance. After walking a couple of blocks I finally found a bar that looked okay, McLaren's Music Bar. I entered and I liked what I saw, a small not overcrowded bar, that was playing good music and had a small stage and karaoke machine set up in one corner. I rarely ever came to bars, but this was the type I liked. I walked over to the bar and ordered a beer, paying the bar keeper, and took in the atmosphere. That was until I felt a familiar petite hand tap my shoulder. I turned around and let out a small gasp when I saw the person in front of me. It couldn't be.

Rachel's POV

I got into the apartment feeling tired from yet another audition. Since I had graduated NYADA a couple of months ago, I had had one small role in a summer production of Grease. Ever since then it had been one audition after another, with a couple of callbacks but I had been unable to actually get a role yet, which was becoming very frustrating. I knew that I would have to work hard to become a star on Broadway, but it was starting to become really tiring. I decided that one night off was what I needed, a nice night in with my best friends Kurt and Santana. If you had told me a couple of years before that I would say that Santana Lopez was one of my best friends I would have thought you were crazy, but over the past couple of years we had become really close, and she was a really great person, if you ignored the insults. Which had become more teasing, unless we were having an argument, and I had kinda become used to them. I had just sat down at the kitchen table with a small bowl of fruit, when Kurt and Santana walked in from their rooms, looking too dressed up for a night in. _Great there goes my plans_ I internally moaned.

"Your back finally, I would ask how it went but we need to leave soon and you obviously need to get ready so hurry the hell up, and you can tell us when we get there"

"What do you mean I need to get ready, and where are we supposedly going?"

Kurt was the one to reply "We're going out, and you can't say no, you need to let loose a bit, get out of this apartment. You're always either here or at an audition, I bet you can't even remember what the night life in New York is even like"

"Fine but I'm not going to any clubs"

Santana made a face that told me that had been the plan, "Great, thanks man hands, you've just ruined my plan for tonight"

"Sorry, but I've been on my feet all day, I don't want to spend my night dancing to music loud enough to burst my eardrums"

"Ever the drama queen", Kurt interrupted before an argument started. "But fine we will just go to a bar instead. Actually I just heard of a bar not far from here, it's a music bar. We could go there"

"So it's a karaoke bar?" Santana questioned.

"No, well not really I heard it does have karaoke though just only if you absolutely want to"

"And where did you here about this place?" Santana asked, I could understand why. The last time Kurt suggested a place that he had heard about from work, we had ended up getting lost trying to find it, standing in a queue to get in and then once finally inside realising it didn't really match up to the hype. We had eventually headed back home and watched a film instead.

"From work but trust me it will be good this time"

"It better, dwarf what do you think?" Santana threatened playfully, whilst turning to me.

"Well it doesn't sound that bad, and if its close at least it won't take that long to get home" I was sort of hoping it was bad so that I could get home quicker but I wouldn't tell them that.

"Fine then that's where we are going, now go hurry up and get ready"

I took a quick shower and picked out a outfit – a little black dress with red heels, did my hair and make up and I was ready to go. We took a taxi to the bar simply named McLaren's Music Bar and walked in. As we sat down at a table, I looked over to the small stage in the corner where a couple were in the middle of singing 'You're the one that I want', (not very well). It immediately reminded me of Finn, and I was taken back to our first glee rehearsal. Our first duet, where I had freaked him out with my craziness. I always had a soft spot for that song. I had been thinking of Finn a lot more than usual lately, wondering how he was, what he was doing, if he was with anyone else. We talked occasionally, but it wasn't the same. It was no where near talking to him when I was wrapped up in his arms, I have never felt safer anywhere else and I felt like I could tell him anything. Listening to the ending of the song I realised that I wanted to see him, talk to him in person, and possibly, maybe get back together. I knew I still loved him, I always had, and I truly believed him when he told me we were endgame. But did he still believe that? Its not something you can randomly ask on the phone,  
'oh by the way do you still believe we are soulmates or have you moved on'. I hadn't been with another guy since I broke up with Brody, I didn't see the point of leading some guy on if I was in love with someone else. Kurt and Santana had attempted to persuade me over the years to try dating but I refused, until they eventually gave up. The song had finished and the couple bowed before walking off the stage, some classic rock started to play through the speakers that I faintly recognised. Probably from riding in Finn's truck in high school, as his radio was set to a station that played 99% classic rock. As I got lost in my memories of Finn, whilst still paying faint attention to Kurt and Santana's conversation, my eyes started to scan the room. I noticed a man at the bar who even from behind looked very familiar, he was obviously tall, even though he was sitting down. It couldn't be, could it? No I would know if he was in New York, its probably just some stranger, and because I am thinking about him I only think its him right? It was official I had finally gone crazy. But I had to know for sure, so finishing the rest of my coke (I had an another audition in two days, I was not going to drink alcohol), and just mentioning a brief "Be right back, just gonna get another drink" to Santana and Kurt, I got up and walked to the bar. Checking behind me to make sure my friends weren't watching I slowly tapped on the man's shoulder. It felt so familiar, my heart and instincts were screaming at me. He turned around, and my heart skipped a beat. It was Finn. Finn was sitting right in front of me in a bar in New York.

**AN 2 - Thanks for reading, next part should be uploaded soon. **

**Ps As I said at the beginning this is dedicated to Cory. I love Cory, Finn, Finchel and Monchele and I still can't believe he's gone. I found out on the 14th in the morning not long after I woke up, and I can't describe the feeling. I never understood how people could get upset about the death of someone they never knew, but now I understand it (I really wish I didn't though) you form some kind of connection that can't really be explained, and their death does affect you, not as much as if you knew them, but it does. I can't help but feel for the pain Lea has been through, and is still going through, I watched her performance of 'Yesterday' and literally cried from start to finish, I have no idea how I'm going to watch the tribute episode. Although I miss Cory, I've found that he can still make me smile, watching old interviews of him can still make me laugh, and I know that even though he's not around anymore, I think he would be happy that he could still make his fans smile at his goofy sense of humour. I've read on some other fanfics that people have found writing helpful to them, so I thought I would give it a try. I like the fact that we can still keep the character that Cory worked so hard to bring to life alive, and give Finchel the happy ending they deserve, the one I'm pretty sure they would have got. If your still reading this thank you, I know I've waffled but I just felt like I had to add this on at the end. **

**Life's too short to be serious - Cory Monteith 1982-2013**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN - So here is the next part, sorry it took so long I had a lot of work to get done, but anyways any reviews are appreciated, and I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed it means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

"Finn?"

Rachel was finally able mutter after a few seconds of silence, as both Finn and Rachel attempted to think of something to say to the last person they both thought they would bump into that night when they each left their apartments. During the short silence Rachel was trying to figure out what Finn was doing in New York, _'if he was visiting surely he would have come to see us when he got here not gone to a bar, or he would have at least told Kurt who would have told me right? Is there another reason he would be here?'_

Whilst Finn was wondering that out of all the bars in New York City (Puck had once told him exactly how many there were but he couldn't remember) they both had ended up in the same one, _'maybe this is a sign, I told her I would let the universe do it's think, maybe this is it?'_

"Hi Rach" Finn replied, a grin forming on his face at the thought that this could possibly be their chance.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but what are you doing here?" Rachel felt butterflies in her stomach from seeing Finn's lopsided smile after so much time, but she had to know what was going on.

"I'm just having a beer, you know take the edge of as Mr Schue would say" He jokingly answered, which caused Rachel to smile. He had missed seeing that smile, he had missed her and all he wanted to do at that moment was kiss her, but he didn't. He was afraid that if he did, it would mess up any chance for them.

"No, I meant what are you doing in New York?" She giggled as she replied.

Finn took a moment before he started his explanation, thinking about how he would explain it right so that she wouldn't get mad. "Oh...I um I live here" Rachel was shocked, and Finn carried on quickly before she could interrupt so he could explain. "Look, I know I should have told you when I got here, but I only moved a couple of weeks ago, and I've been settling in and getting used to my new job. I was going to call you soon I promise, I was just trying to figure out what to say, and don't be too offended cause I haven't told Kurt yet either."

Rachel had gotten over her initial shock, and noticed that Finn looked honestly guilty about not telling her whilst he explained, and she decided to forgive him. There was no point in being mad at him when he was finally in the same city as her, and he wasn't just passing through. Although she did decide she would get him to make it up to her later.

"Finn it's okay really" She reassured him, wanting to place her hand on his thigh like she would when she was reassuring him when they were together, but she kept the small distance that was between them.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Awesome, so how are you?" Finn smiled knowing that he had finally told her and she hadn't been mad, now they could just talk. Rachel sat down on the stool next to Finn's placing her empty glass onto the bar, whilst Finn turned to face her.

"I'm great thanks, you know auditions, callbacks and working at the diner. What about you?" Finn remembered when she had told him about her job, and the time she had served him when he came to visit the year before. She had said that most famous actress started out doing small jobs like being a waitress, so this was just one step on her way to stardom.

"I'm great as well, settling in the apartment, I've got Puck as a room-mate, but luckily I've lived with him before so it wasn't that much of a surprise." Finn chuckled at the thought of the past few years of sharing a place with Puck, it had certainly been interesting.

"Puck moved here as well?"

"Yeah, he moved with me. To be honest I'm still not exactly sure why" They both laughed, and realised that this is what they were missing. Just being together, enjoying each others company, making each other smile.

"You said you got a job?"

"Oh yeah, I teach Kindergarten at New York Elementary school, its really cool. I mean I can't coach a Glee club there but its great teaching them about music and everything else. I really love it, although it can be kinda difficult if one of them throws a tantrum"

Rachel chucked at the thought of Finn as a teacher, she always knew he would be great with kids, and that he would be an amazing teacher just like Mr Schuester had.

"That's great Finn"

They chatted for a little while longer until they heard a tipsy voice shout Rachel's name. Even from the other side of the bar you could tell it was Santana.

"I'd better go see what's going on. You want to come with me? I'm sure Kurt would be happy to see you"

"I just need to use the bathroom, I'll come over in a minute to say hi"

"Okay" Rachel smiled as she stood up and walked over to Santana and Kurt, who had been joined by Blaine.

"There you are where the hell have you been?" Santana questioned, the slur in her voice becoming more obvious.

"I was just at the bar. Hey Blaine" Rachel answered as she hugged Blaine and began to sit back down to wait for Finn, she couldn't wait to see their faces when he showed up.

"Hey, dwarf don't sit your ass down, I called you over to tell you we're leaving"

"What?"

"We're leaving, I wanna dance so we're going to a club. Before you say anything we'll go to a good one." Noticing that Rachel still didn't seem up to it Santana decided to take a different approach. "Come on Rachel, for me? Please"

Rachel looked around the bar attempting to find Finn, she couldn't see him anywhere. The thought of going to a club when she could finally spend some time with Finn seemed insane. Plus she didn't want to leave Finn without saying goodbye.

"I'm sorry San but I think I'll stay here, I'll see you back at the apartment alright?"

"Fine" Santana snapped back at her friend. Kurt and Blaine had been too busy with each other to pay much notice, until Santana told them they were leaving. They each said a quick goodbye and left, leaving Rachel to wander back to the bar to wait for Finn. He came back a couple of seconds later, smiling as soon as he saw Rachel.

"Hey, I thought you were over with Santana and Kurt?"

"They left" She grinned at him as he sat back down.

"And you didn't go with them?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"No I wanted to spend more time with you"

"Okay then I guess I will buy you another drink, what do you want?" He said as he pulled his wallet out.

"Really Finn you don't have to"

"Yes I do, it can begin to make up for the whole not telling you I was in New York thing"

"Fine then, a diet coke, I don't really drink alcohol often"

Finn placed the order before saying "Oh yeah, you still affected after being thrown up on" He chuckled at the memory as their drinks were placed in front of them, thanking the bar keeper and giving him the money.

"Yes actually, its not funny. You would understand if you had been thrown up on too"

Finn stopped laughing as another memory came into his head. "Actually I have, lets just say crazy college party, I stayed home, Puck came back completely drunk and well yeah. It wasn't great"

Rachel was laughing by the end of the summarised story, and even though Finn had hated the experience he couldn't help but laugh with her. "Hey you just said it wasn't funny so how come your laughing at me" He joked when his laughter died down.

"Okay it is kind of funny" They were now sitting really close together, grinning at each other. "So any other crazy stories to tell me?" Rachel said as she nudged his arm.

"Yes actually, how long you got?"

"All night"

**AN 2 - I plan on updating once a week, but it depends on how much work I get given and if I can find the time. I would just like to point out that the bar is based on MacLaren's Bar from How I met your mother, with the addition of the stage (that may get used in the next chapter). Speaking of the next chapter it is going to be more of Finn and Rachel talking to each other, filling in the gaps between when they broke up until that moment. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN - Here's chapter 3 I'm really sorry that it's been awhile, life got in the way. I'm also going to say now that I'm not sure when my next update will be as I am taking part in NaNoWriMo (National novel writing month) so any time I can find to write will be spent doing that, sorry. Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite, or followed this story so far.**

"You might need a little longer than that, I've lived with Puck for the past four years it would take all night just to tell you about one month of that" Finn chuckled as he tried to pick a story to tell Rachel.

"Oh come on I'm sure Noah isn't that bad" Rachel asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Well maybe not recently but in the beginning he was. Actually he went out on a date tonight."

Rachel choked a little on her drink, as Finn lightly patted her back "Are you okay?"

Coughing a couple more times before she answered "Yeah I'm fine, I guess I just wasn't expecting to hear that. Who did he go out with?"

"That's the thing he wouldn't tell me anything about her he kept changing the subject to me" Finn furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to figure out who it could have possibly been again before Rachel pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Well as long as he's happy and not getting into too much trouble. I'm sure he'll let us meet her soon enough"

Finn grinned widely when Rachel said 'us' as that meant that she wanted to spend more time with him, and he took that to mean that his chances with her just increased further.

"I'm just interested to meet the woman who was able to tame the 'Puckassarus'"

They both laughed at the name that Puck had given himself back in high school.

"He still calls himself that?"

"Yep and he still likes to use the nicknames he gave me as well" When Rachel gave him an questioning look he carried on "You know Finny-D, the Finn-mister names like that"

Rachel giggled at the names that seemed adorable to her when he said them.

"Well at least yours aren't insulting"

Finn raised his eyebrows "What?"

"I live with Santana remember, all the insults she called me in high school have now become terms of endearment. Its almost a surprise when she actually uses my name although that normally means she wants something, or she is really really angry. But I guess you'll see that when you see her again" Rachel seemed to shiver at the thought of angry Santana.

"Santana doesn't insult you when she's angry? That doesn't seem like her" Finn tried to think back to all the time when he had seen Santana really pissed, New York nationals, when Rachel tried to take over Glee club when Mr Shue was sick, when she slapped him. The thought of Santana when she got angry was scary, the thought that she could get angrier was dam right frightening.

"Well I've never been on the other end of it fortunately, but witnessing it was frightening enough" Finn chuckled as Rachel shivered again at the memory.

"Does Kurt get the same treatment?" Finn had kept in touch with his brother but he was still interested into what his life in New York was like, as they never really discussed it.

"Yep she calls him Lady Hummel, and Blaine gets it too, she recently started calling him 'bow-tie'" Finn laughed at the nick name.

"What do you think she'll call me when she sees me?"

"Who knows I don't think I can even remember all the names she called you"

They both grinned at each other before Finn changed the subject, "Talking about Kurt how is he?"

Rachel's face turned confused "I thought you two kept in touch?"

"We did but I was just wondering"

"Oh well he's doing great, he's got his job at vogue and him and Blaine are going strong, I think they are talking about having the wedding soon"

"Cool, although I hate to think what Kurt is going to plan for his own wedding"

"I think I could safely say something extravagant"

It was at this point that a member of staff from the bar walked up to the stage and took the microphone. "Hello everyone, we haven't had many people up here tonight any one interested in giving a little performance?"

At the word performance Rachel's face lit up, she turned to Finn to see that he was smiling "Come on how about a duet?" She asked sweetly.

"How could I ever say no to that?"

Rachel pulled Finn up to the stage and then they began to search through the list of songs available, when they both saw a certain song they turned to each other and smiled. Rachel told the bar staff and they took their places on the stage.

"Hi everyone I'm Rachel Berry and this is Finn Hudson" Just then the opening notes of 'Faithfully' began to play through the speakers.

'_Highway run …_'

Rachel turned to Finn, she hadn't heard his singing voice in years, and she felt like she was back at sectionals in sophomore year just after he had told her that he loved her for the first time. She felt the rush of emotions return, she knew that she was still in love with Finn, and that she probably always will be. She could have listened to Finn sing forever but it was now her turn to sing.

'_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight...'_

Finn felt his heart grow and a familiar warm feeling flow through his chest, the feeling he had when ever he heard Rachel sing. He hadn't felt like this in too long to remember. They both started to sing together, and they could each feel the connection that was being strengthened between them, the tether that connected them becoming stronger. Once the song had finished they were both facing each other lost in the moment, until the sound of applause from the rest of the people in the bar reminded them where they were. They were both grinning widely as they turned back to the rest of the bar and bowed before walking of the stage, sitting back down at the bar.

"Wow you two were amazing, you guys should come here more often" The bar keeper joked.

"Thank you" Rachel replied simply, before turning back to Finn.

"Just like good old times, eh Rach?" Finn still had the wide grin plastered on his face, and Rachel just giggled.

They simply talked for a little while longer until the bar keeper called "Last call"

"One last drink for the road Rach?"

"Sure"

"I'm still paying"

"Fine but you do realise that its gonna take more than just buying me drinks for the entire night to make it up to me for not telling me about you moving here right?"

"Of course, but I am going to make it up to you someday. I'm actually already working on it"

"Oh really?"

"Yep I'll let you know when I think of something"

**AN - Thank you for reading, any reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
